


Illusion of the Brokeback Mountain

by bellemelody



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Animal Transformation, Crack, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/pseuds/bellemelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is said that when you find yourself at the peak of the mountain you will change forever, he added with a wink, that this is not just the rumors and if Kame doesn’t believe old, suspiciously kind looking Johnny-san he can check Oscars archives, they have some documented information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusion of the Brokeback Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Once I decide to watch a movie and this is the result!
> 
> Thanks to Kaisa for her amazing imagination:) Thanks to MC for supporting my crazy ideas :) And thanks to Mini for beta :)
> 
> That will be a serie I think and will write Starring roles for first part :)
> 
> Cowboy- Kame  
> White sheep- Jin  
> Evil wolf- Yamapi  
> Old horse- Nakamaru

Kamenashi Kazuya is a real cowboy, he has a cowboy hat, very manly jeans that sit low on his waist and a brand new leather belt, he can ride a big untamed horse, and he is very skillful with lasso. He spent all his life living in a ranch in Texas. If you still have doubts about Kazuya's true identity, just look at his muscular arms and his bitchy face with menacingly beautiful eyes. He is a tough cowboy and people call him with respect- Kame, they're not sure how the turtle can be fierce and respectable, but he could, he is an exception.

It is a very difficult time in Kame's life, he really needs money, and his family think he is a burden, because all their other sons were rodeo stars and only Kame, no matter how tough he is doesn't like the idea of harming his handsome face and new D&G leopard print shirt without sleeves; showing the world his white arms, that attracted people to their ranch. Every day all his admirers from different ranches come around to watch their beloved cowboy and Kame's family was tired because of this.

So Kame took his old horse Nakamaru and decided to follow Nakamaru's nose, maybe they will be lucky enough to find a good job. He heard in a Johnny’s pub about good, well paid work at Brokeback Mountain. Old Johnny-san gave him the address and warned Kame, that this mountain was not so simple and has an interesting reputation. It is said that when you find yourself at the peak of the mountain you will change forever, he added with a wink, that this is not just the rumors and if Kame doesn’t believe old, suspiciously kind looking Johnny-san he can check Oscars archives, they have some documented information.

Kame decided to work at Brokeback Mountain, he wasn’t really afraid of anything. The most important thing, his treasure was his eyebrows, no one dared to touch them. His work was very simple, he just had to look after the sheep and never leave the mountain, he agreed and riding Nakamaru he headed to Brokeback Mountain.

His work wasn’t very difficult. Maybe boring and the smell of sheep weren’t like new Burberry, but it isn't like Kame was waiting for something. Kame had already started thinking that this will be the most boring work in his whole entire life. One evening he heard a pitiful noise. Kame tried to find the source of the sound and after a few minutes, he found a sheep with a wounded leg that was lying away from the others. This sheep didn't look like the others, the fur was curly, very soft and snowy white and maybe it was only his imagination or maybe it was due to too many days in a mountain with just himself and sheep, but this sheep looked adorable. He gently pat the white sheep's head, it looked up at Kame with big pleading eyes and he decided he had to take care of the poor animal.

The big pale round faraway moon unlighted the peak of the Brokeback Mountain and Kame saw in awe how around the white-sheep a circle of white glitter appeared and it was so bright that Kame had to cover his eyes. He whispered “Mabushi”. When he opened his eyes again, in front of him sat a young, very handsome and absolutely naked man, his hair reached his shoulder and was perfectly curled at the end, his body was toned and beautiful, with broad shoulders and narrow hips. When Kame's eyes reached his face, he bit his lower lip. The nude guy was so attractive. Then he heard a husky voice:

-You saved my life and now I will give you everything I have.

Kame listened stunned, he couldn't even move, when the man took slow steps, waiving his hips towards Kame. When he felt cool long fingers at his neck and then the man unbuttoning his shirt, Kame just closed his eyes. He does not want to think, that here just a few second ago was a white sheep and now there was a naked man, who was leaving butterfly kisses along his neck, making Kame close his eyes and throw back his head, lost in the sensation. When long fingers touched his tiny nipples gently and started rubbing them, Kame can’t suppress the moans. He felt strong arms at his waist and a skillful tongue running along his hot skin. The round moon witnessed the power of Brokeback Mountain.

It was already morning, when Kame opened his eyes, he looked at the big blue sky and felt very warm. Slowly he started remembering what happened last night and he is about to freak out and jump in horror, when he felt something heavy laying on his arm. Kame glanced down and saw a curly white sheep head, that peacefully slept near him, not letting Kame freeze at the peak of Mountain.

Kame's heart beat quickened and tenderness appeared in his heart when he observed the adorable sheep's face and the moments from last night appeared behind his eyes, he felt it, the magic of Brokeback Mountain, that would change him forever.

His life changed, the work wasn’t boring anymore, he never felt lonely, his cute sheep always followed his steps and then the moon rose into the dark sky in a circle of glitter and sparkles and then his lover appeared and Kame was happy.

His name is Jin, Kame doubted this name, when he first heard it he thought that for a sheep names such as Dolly or Molly are more suitable, but his white sheep was sulking all day and Kame was already terrified, that maybe the sheep would refuse to transform into human form because of this little quarrel. And so he tried to reassure his sheep how much he loves his name and how it suits him.

But sheep's life isn’t so happy and peacefully as how you might think, the truth was every sheep day is a battle, where the strongest and the smartest will survive, Jin isn't really strong, or smart, but no matter what he still survives, maybe he is just lucky. Sheep have an enemy,a very evil enemy with sharp canine teeth and scary eyes, a wolf. They try to hunt poor sheep and eat them.

Hearing this story made Kame's heart clench, he was afraid to lose his sheep, but the sheep told him, those things are not easy. A lot of years ago sheep and wolf were best friends and spent all their time together. During their puberty they were running away from the forest to go clubbing on nights, but in one moment the wolf started changing and the sheep smelt the danger and then the wolves sharp teeth almost reached his gentle neck. The friendship was destroyed and the chase began.

Tough cowboy is ready to meet with the evil wolf and protect his beloved sheep that looked with innocent sparkling round eyes at him, he has his big gun and old Nakamaru who is now eating grass lazily, but don't be fooled, that horse can be like a unicorn when he wants to.

And then this day comes, it was already evening when a big grey wolf with a pink nose appeared. He was running fast, trying to hunt white sheep, but Jin hid behind Kame's back.

Kame looked up with fierce eyes, the pale moon lighting the peak of the mountain and circles of pink sparkles at the spot, where a few seconds ago stood a grey wolf, a naked guy appeared. Kame felt how another naked guy, Jin, pressed his naked body closer to him,trembling from fear.

Kame looked with interest at the pink guy's fish eyes, who smiled and said in a very nice friendly voice:

\- We can be Amigos, kon-kon..- he added with silly gesture. Kame who was observing his muscular chest with interest, thought that it was not a bad idea.

The next day the wolf, his name is Pi, but Kame wasn't sure why, came with two pigs in his hands and he said, that Kame is his amigo and he promised not to touch white sheep anymore. Pi is content, Kame is sure he will be satisfied soon and the white sheep is confused, not sure if he is happy over he fact, that he doesn't need to fight for survival or disappointed over the fact that the wolf gave up so easily and Kame had this smug smirk as he looked at Pi wolf-boobs. Jin decided to sulk in the corner nevertheless.

The Cowboy and wolf became strange friends and it make the poor white sheep very depressed, he wanted to forget everything, a night in club will help.

Soft touches, hoarse moans, rough movements and Kame and Pi lay in the cowboy tent with after sex cigarettes. They felt comfortable with each other, no string attached, no drama and pinky promises, just the heat of body and a friendly bye in the end.

The loud ringtone disturbed the peaceful atmosphere in the tent.

\- Hello,- the cowboy's voice sounded a little bit hoarse and relaxed. - Yes. Oh... Take care.

Kame finished the conversation and Pi raised his eyebrows in silent question as he puffing a long string of smoke in a heart form.

\- Jin said that he will be late because you are haunting him.- Kame took Pi's cigarette in his hand and placed it in his lips, Pi can't take his eyes away from the cowboys lips and he lightly caressed Kame's belly button whilst placing wet kisses along his neck, leaving traces and slowly sinking lower. Kame closed his eyes, enjoying the skillful mouth.

Under the pale moon a tipsy and very unhappy Jin returned from the club, with a dark fedora at his head, he wanted to hide the sorrow in his eyes. When he met Kame he wanted to believe that his life had changed and he had found a gentle lover, a protector, a soul mate, but his heart was bleeding now. He saw Amigos silhouette in the tent, glued to each other.

He wanted to turn around and run faraway forgetting about cowboy Kame and his strong arms, forgetting about the unfaithful wolf, who doesn't want to eat him anymore, but something doesn't let him. He looks at the pale round moon with big spots at its surface, the moon looks mockingly down at his miserable life.

But white sheep never give up, he will show the cowboy, that if he looses the warmth of his snowy white fur, he would loose the whole world.

The pale round surprised moon threw a direct light onto the peak of the mountain, the grey sheep sang a new song, old Nakamaru, who was disturbed by this sounds show his horse beat box. It's show time.

Black fedora hid his eyes, but sensual soft lips whispered only one word- Lovejuice. The flexible body movements, sensual hip rolls, sexy voice and Jin forfeit his surrounding, fully loosing himself in his dance.

Jin's eyes were closed, he remembers Kame teasingly slow touches on his skin, wet kisses and hot tongue, strong arms and jeans that sat on his waist, his bitchy sometimes sadistic face, when he pressed Jin to his chest and controlled his pleasure. Jin wants it back.

The tough cowboy left the tent and watched in awe the white sheep's sexy dance, he felt it, deep in his heart and somewhere lower too, he slowly licked his lips and with a confident step headed to his soul mate, the sheep. The wolf looked on with a paternal smile, that was a good evening, but he is hungry, and the cowboy and sheep will resolve perfectly their sexual tension without him.

Let's leave the tough cowboy and his white sheep to the magic of Brockeback Mountain, where the shocked pale moon with the poor old horse Nakamaru will witnessed their lovejuices exchange.

TBC...


End file.
